


逃跑计划

by Polka



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	逃跑计划

（一）

Peter Burke接到了来自联邦监狱的电话，显然他费劲心机在上个月逮住的诈骗高手Neal Caffry，已经开始不耐烦牢狱生活了。  
狱警按照Peter的要求打来这个电话——Peter叮嘱过，这是个高超的骗子，如果他身上出现某些异常，一定要及时通知自己。而Neal已连续三天放风时间没有出现在院子里了，在那个七步走到底的小格子间，一定有什么正在被谋划着。

大多数刚入狱的犯人都被关在行政隔离区，Neal也不例外。  
这里是最为严厉的监狱区，为终身监禁的亡命之徒们而设，每天都要发生十几桩暴力袭击事件，危险、肮脏、毫无秩序。“新来的”和“不听话的”，只要到这里杀杀威风再丢回高等级区域，就会安静很多，因为犯错误就要被发配回这里的恐惧，足够攫住大部分人。

Peter不能要求狱警24小时看着Neal，也不能装个摄像头在他房间。但凭他对Neal的了解，这家伙已经开始在行动了，于是他决定亲自去联邦监狱一趟。

现在Peter看着的是过去几天吃饭时间的监控录像，也是Neal唯一出现在摄像头下的影像——他并不打算直接去找Neal聊天，因为这样必定会打草惊蛇。  
Neal穿着蓝色的囚衣走入Peter视野，比上个月法庭上显得消瘦了些，端着午饭，找了最角落的位置坐下，没有和任何人交谈，头压得很低，仿佛再低点儿就能隐身一样。厨房工作间的大门打开时，看得出他被吸引了。他侧着身，谨慎地打量着从工作间推出来的餐车，以及推车的年轻狱警。  
然后好像预知到狱警的扫视般，他很快又低下头去。

第二天的录像记录了一场骚乱，一个前黑帮成员和一个强奸犯扭打在一起，除了狱警其他人都在鼓掌吹口哨，也除了Neal。他轻手轻脚走到离骚乱最近的一桌，一边看热闹，一边顺走了一把勺子。速度很快，除非目光一直盯在他身上，否则不会察觉。  
从这天起，Neal就不再出现在院子里了。

Peter很满意他搜集到的情报，毕竟这儿是联邦监狱而不是外边花花世界，有影像记录，Neal的小算盘真是脆弱到经不起推敲。他大概压根不会想到Peter在成功抓住自己之后，还会在自己这个监下囚身上花时间。  
“没想到这么快又要逮到你了”，Peter满足地微笑起来。  
天知道他是多么想念每天研究卷宗设计圈套对付这个小贼的日子。

 

（二）

Neal坐在餐桌前，忍不住把手伸进裤子口袋，再次确认今天用于实施计划的工具。

他用了三天时间在床沿磨勺子，细的一边磨尖，粗的一边磨薄，既可以开锁也可以拧螺丝，完工的时候，拇指和食指之间已经满是水泡。现在他只需要再制造一场骚乱，然后，厨房工作间推餐车的小哥，将为他打开通向自由的大门。

外面73华氏度，天气晴好，是个迷人的春日，适合郊游。  
他不是想念Kate，也不是为了回到奢侈的生活，此时此刻，他只想从这里出去。

身边这个吃东西发出巨大响声的傻大个，和前面坐着的刺青光头男人，Neal已经盯了他们一个多星期。  
这是一对关系紧张的邻居，只要一丁点儿火花，就能让他们开战。  
就是现在。  
光头端着吃完的盘子站了起来，走过他们身边，Neal手一震，把热汤洒在傻大个的裤子上。傻大个一个激灵跳了起来，狠狠撞上自己的邻居。  
火花被引燃，接下来一切可想而知。  
因为争执的两方都格外有力，几乎全部狱警都不得不涌上去拉架，Neal以一贯娴熟的手法绕过刚推出门的餐车，凑近注意力完全被吸引了的小哥，伸手摘走他腰间的门卡，消失在门的另一边。

正如所料，厨房工作间是这里最薄弱的环节，狱警们忙着将饭菜装盘，没有摄像头，自由的排风口正欢乐地吸进油烟。原本预计5成的成功率一下提升到了8成，Neal弯腰从清洗台下穿过，一路奔向风口。取出勺子，对准螺丝旋转，第一个，第二个，第三个，全部卸下。

他顺利打开排风扇，弯腰钻进满是油的黑暗通道。

 

（三）

Peter独自站在厨房排风通道尽头的空地上，等着Neal从这里爬出来，迎接至少三年的加刑。严格来说，只到这里还不算成功，但也足够了。FBI已经包抄了周围，而亲手抓住他，则是只能由Peter自己独享的乐趣。  
悉悉索索的声音近了。倒数3,2,1。  
通风口的护栏被扔到了一边。  
一个脏兮兮的Neal探出头来，满脸满头都是黑色的油污。只有眼睛一如既往的明亮。  
但是这丝明亮在扫过Peter脸庞的时候立刻黯淡下去，仿佛星星被掐死在夜空。

前无通路后无归途，这个世界一流的诈骗犯，卡在一个通风口。

“Peter”，Neal艰难地开口，因为长时间爬行而加速的喘息还没有止住，“我不能待在这里。求你。”

没有人这样求过Peter，更不用说是这个骄傲的罪犯，所以Peter收回了准备按下对讲机的手，只是站在那里，看着Neal爬出来，站起来。

也没有召集人手的必要，因为Neal知道自己逃不过。他只是伫立在原地，开始脱那件原本是蓝色的囚衣，露出自己的身体。肋骨下方和背部全是深紫色的淤青，胳膊上有指甲掐出的痕迹，皮肉外翻着，还有烟头烫过的伤口——显然没有消过毒，因为已经开始红肿流脓。  
他向前走了几步，把脱掉的上衣递出去，然后看着Peter。  
只是一团肮脏的衣服。  
袖子是黑的，前襟和下摆有些干掉的淡色污渍。

“你知道的，我总是这么受欢迎。”

Peter突然明白了这污渍是什么，握着衣服的手立刻感觉像握着一团火。他承认自己从没考虑过将眼前这个人送进监狱后会怎样，因为他本觉得一切理所应当，只需要享受这势均力敌的追逐角力，同时倾慕着难得的对手，却不知道对方的败局惨痛，更不知道自己再一次的胜利可能造成的伤害。

“看，不把我弄出去的话，只能麻烦你常来抓我了。”Neal瞧着他，口吻好像个威胁不给糖就捣蛋的孩子。

“给我一星期，Neal。”

真的，一个星期后，Neal带上了脚环，跨进FBI大门，成为Peter的专属犯罪顾问。

 

fin.


End file.
